The Team Raucous Trio
by Matthais123
Summary: Prepare for trouble Mane Six, because a new evil organization called Team Raucous has sent Garble, Trixie, and Gilda in to cause big trouble in their plan to take over Equestria using rare and powerful creatures. NOT A CROSSOVER!
1. Chapter 1

**_Although Team Rocket is clearly being referenced here, the Pokemon references will only be in a bare minimum. The other ones will be the whole evil organization concept and a couple of good old mottoes. Other than that, there will not be any references to Pokemon Anime or Video Games. _****_THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!_**

**Chapter 1: Operation S.P.I.K.E.: ****_S_****eize ****_P_****owerful ****_I_****mportant ****_K_****ey ****_E_****nergy-source**

In a secret location somewhere within the mountains, carefully hidden away from view, a unicorn, dragon, and griffon kneeled before a larger fourth figure.

The fourth figure stood in the shadows, its identity hidden as it said to the three figures before it, "What is your mission?"

"To capture rare and powerful creatures and use them to help Team Raucous take over Equestria," the three of them recited dutifully.

"Correct," the fourth figure said, "You have proven yourselves in combat, and have gone through our training. It is time for your first mission. Do not fail me. You must always succeed for the glory of Team Raucous."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle frantically ran back and forth within the Library that night.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What am I going to do?" she said anxiously.

"Relax, Twilight. What are you so worried about anyway? This is gonna be fun!" Spike said.

Twilight shook her head, "I know Spike, but I'm just so worried. This Sapphire Shores concert may put me behind on my studies! And I'm still not sure if I've fixed up my schedule the right way."

"I thought you said you weren't going to go crazy staying up late and pacing over schedules?" Spike replied, giving Twilight a suspicious glance.

Twilight groaned, "Uggh! I _know_ Spike, but you can't just throw it all away. You have to have _some_structure to make sure things go right." Twilight then stopped in her tracks and sighed, "But, maybe I _am_ going a little overboard." The purple unicorn then chuckled, "You're right Spike, I'll just relax and enjoy tonight's concert!"

Spike chuckled, "Oh Twilight! What would you do without me?"

Twilight teleported over to the little dragon and hugged him, "Yes, what _would_ I do without you!" she said while chuckling.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie bounced in through the front door, "Hey Twilight! The girls sent me to make sure you're still coming to the concert!"

Twilight gave a dead-pan expression, "First of all, have you ever heard of knocking, Pinkie Pie? And second, it's only 5:50 P.M. The concert starts at 9 P.M."

Pinkie blinked, reached into her mane, pulled out a flier, and handed it to Twilight. "Um, I'm pretty sure it's 6 P.M. Twilight."

Twilight gasped when she saw the flier, "Ah! I must have gotten confused! Come on Spike! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!"

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Spike quickly ran out of the Library-

When a metallic claw suddenly came down and grabbed the little dragon!

"Help!" Spike shouted.

"Spike!" Twilight gasped as she and Pinkie gazed up as the claw telescoped back in towards a strange looking machine in the branches of the trees. It was about the size of one of Applejack's apple carts, and standing next to it were three figures dressed in black cloaks.

"What is the meaning of this! Who are you?" Twilight demanded.

"If you ask us something or other. . ." came a male voice of the figure that stood upright on two legs to the left.

"The answer we give will be the compassion of the world!" came a female voice that stood on four legs to the right.

"To prevent the destruction of the world!"

"To protect the peace of the world!"

"To carry out the evils of truth and love!"

"The lovely, charmy villains!"

The two speakers, as well as the third figure who had remained silent so far, all jumped down and landed in front of Pinkie Pie and Twilight. The machine, still hanging on to Spike, also lurched forward and landed onto the ground with a crash.

"Garble!" said the first figure, throwing off his cloak.

"Trixie!" the second figure said, whipping off her cloak.

"The pair form Team Raucous soars through the galaxy!" Garble declared.

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!" Trixie shouted.

"Something like that!" the third figure said, throwing off her cloak and revealing herself to be Gilda.

"What the hay-? What are you three jerks doing?" Twilight said, completely in shock at what was happening.

"We're stealing little Spikey so Team Raucous can run some really _painful_ experiments!" Garble sneered.

"Ah yes! The Great and Powerful Trixie will have her revenge on Twilight Sparkle for humiliating her!" Trixie said.

"Whatever, I'm just in it for the money and power, and so are you." Gilda said with a "whatever" tone.

"Wait, what's Team Raucous?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"A powerful organization that plans on dethroning your precious Princesses by gaining control of rare and powerful creatures," Trixie said with a smirk.

Garble rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I don't know about powerful, but we were told that the shrimp has some sort of magical fire or something. That's why we're taking him. And little wimpy ponies like you can't stop us!"

The trio suddenly heard loud banging. They turned to see that Pinkie Pie had sneaked behind them and was hitting at the machine with her hooves, as if to force it to let go of Spike.

Gilda laughed, "Ha-ha! You'll never get anywhere like that, Stinky Pie!" Gilda then tackled Pinkie Pie with outstretched claws.

"Leave her alone!" Twilight shouted, and she shot a beam of magic at Gilda. Trixie created a shield with her magic, which blocked the attack.

"How pathetic, Sparkle! Just shows who the superior unicorn really is!" Trixie boasted.

"Tell it to the Ursa Minor," Twilight shot right back.

Trixie charged at Twilight while shooting magical lazers at her. Twilight deflected each one and shot back a few of her own.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie hopped up, down, and all around, dodging each and every one of Gilda's talon swipes.

"You are sooooooo slooooooooowww!" Pinkie mocked as Gilda's face nearly glowed red with rage.

Spike watched the fighting from within the claw, which increased in size and extended bars to make it into a diamond shaped cage. _"I've gotta get out of here and help! But how. . .maybe if I build up some fire. . ."_ Spike thought. He then took a deep breath and held it, clenching his fist and tightening his face in concentration.

As the other four went at it, Garble strode over to Spike, "Aww, poor little Spike!" he said mockingly, "All caged up and helpless as his little friends get pounded. How does it feel to be so helpless?" Garble looked at Spike's comical position and laughed, "Haha! What's wrong? Are you mad? Are you gonna blow a fuse? Don't hurt yourself now!" Garble continued to laugh, but then he stopped when he saw that Spike was beginning to glow bright green.

"What are you-?" Garble began, but he was gut off by an explosion of green fire and smoke. The machine was completely destroyed, and the smoke made it impossible to see.

"Gah! Abort mission!" Garble snarled.

"Aw man, I almost had her!" Gilda groaned.

"This isn't over, _Sparkle!_" Trixie shouted.

When the smoke cleared, the three friends looked up to see Gilda and Garble hovering in the sky with their wings, and Trixie wearing what appeared to be mechanical wings made from her star spangled purple magician's cape.

"We'll be back, Spikey Shrimp!" Garble shouted, and the three of them flew off and disappeared into the distance.

"Are you okay Spike?" Twilight asked nervously.

Spike nodded and flexed his muscled, "Sure I am! I busted out of that cage all by myself! Aren't I awesome!"

Twilight chuckled, "Well, I have to admit that was amazing. Who knew you could charge up your fire into a blast like that?"

Pinkie Pie stared off into the sky, "But those meanies got away! Ooh! Gilda really did it this time! And I didn't think she could get any meaner!"

"You think we should tell everypony else about this?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but not right now," Twilight said, then she gasped, "Oh my gosh! The concert! Quick, we only got a minute to spare!"

* * *

In the end, everypony got to the concert on time, and it was most certainly a blast. Sapphire Shores, the Pony of Pop, danced and sung on stage, dressed in fabulous clothing of Rarity's design. Even after the concert was over, the excitement still went on, with ponies asking Sapphire Shores for autographs, and ponies going to Rarity and asking her about the dresses she had made for the Pony of Pop.

With all the action and excitement going on, the three friends actually forgot all about Team Raucous.

* * *

Deep in the Everfree Forest, the trio looked into the screen of the book-sized electronic communicator Trixie held with her magic. A shadowy figure could be seen.

"I expected failure. These are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. I suggest we move on to other plans. Stealing the dragon of the Element of Magic will be difficult. Perhaps these other missions will give you more experience and confidence."

"Yes sir!" the trio said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_If the motto seemed unfamiliar to you, that's because it's the Japanese version of the original Double Trouble Motto translated into English._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Operation C.H.A.N.G.E.L.I.N.G.:  
****_C_****apturing ****_H_****ighly****_ A_****mazing ****_N_****ew ****_G_****rand ****_E_****nergetic****_ L_****ife-from****_ I_****s ****_N_****ecessary ****_G_****ain**

The Team Raucous Trio, dressed in their black cloaks again, hid within the trees of the Everfree Forest's edge, in close proximity to the outskirts of Ponyville. Gilda held a computerized tablet, which had a rotating miniature satellite dish attached to it. The tablet's screen showed a map of the surrounding area to a 20 mile radius.

"The scanners are picking up the Changeling's energy output," Gilda remarked.

Trixie smiled, "Indeed, just as was predicted. As the Changeling takes in love, it puts out a steady stream of 'waste energy' that's nearly undetectable. However, our specialized instruments are able to easily pick it up."

Garble folded his arms, "Well, now that we know where it is, let's go get it. If Team Raucous can find the secret to the Changeling's shape shifting powers, and copy it for our own gain, then it will only be a matter of time before Team Raucous infiltrates Canterlot and takes down those two Namby Pamby pony Princesses!"

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash all headed towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"Are you sure Fluttershy didn't give any hints at all?" Spike asked.

Dash shook her head, "Nope. She just said that everyone should come to her place, cause she has something she wants to show us."

"But you said she seemed nervous," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I know, more nervous than usual," Dash remarked.

"Ooh! The suspense is killing me! Come on!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, and she quickly zipped up to Fluttershy's door and knocked rapidly.

Fluttershy opened the door and looked around nervously, "Oh, um, good. Come in. Quickly. . ."

Everypony, and dragon, entered the cottage. Fluttershy quickly locked the door.

"What's got you so riled up Sugarcube?" Applejack asked in a concerned tone.

Fluttershy looked at all of her friends, and gave a sigh. "Well, I'll show you." She then fluttered over to where a white bunny was sound asleep on some pillows.

"Is. . .something the matter with Angel?" Twilight asked softly, fearing the worst.

Suddenly, Angel Bunny hopped into the room, and held up a cook book to Fluttershy's face. He pointed to a picture of a fancy looking carrot cake.

Fluttershy sighed, "No Angel. Eating cake all the time isn't healthy."

Angel was about to throw the book at Fluttershy's head, when the yellow pegasus gave him The Stare, freezing him in his tracks. The bunny gently placed the book down, and slowly hopped out of the room.

"Hang on," Twilight said, "If Angel's there, then who-?"

Everypony stared at the snoozing bunny in the middle of the room.

Fluttershy gently nudged the bunny in the side, causing him to wake up. The bunny looked around, and stared at the six new comers with wide eyes.

Fluttershy gently stroked the bunny and said, "It's okay. They're friends and. . .well. . .I need you to show them who you _really_ are."

The bunny's eyes widened even further.

"It's okay," Fluttershy gently coaxed with a smile, "Go on."

The bunny gulped, and closed it's eyes. It then began to tremble violently. It also started glowing bright green. The was a flash of green light, and in an instant, in place of the Angel Bunny look alike was a small Changeling, only a little bigger than a foal.

Rarity jumped behind Applejack and said, "Fluttershy, darling, are you out of your mind?"

"Where did you even get that thing!?" Rainbow Dash demanded, keeping her distance from the Changeling.

Fluttershy bowed her head in shame and said, "I found it on the edge of the Everfree Forest. He looked so lost and alone and deserted. I couldn't just leave him there. I thought that if I just gave him a little love, he wouldn't bother anyone. But I just couldn't keep it a secret any more. I hoped you would understand. Please don't be mad at me!"

The friends all exchanged glances.

"Well," Twilight said, "It's only a juvenile, and there's only one, so I don't think it could be dangerous."

"Awww! I think he's cute!" Pinkie Pie said, getting in close to tickle the Changeling under its chin.

"Well, ah wouldn't go _that_ far, Pinkie," Applejack chuckled.

"Just keep it away from me!" Rarity said as, trying to stop herself from shrieking.

Rainbow Dash flew close to to the Changeling's face and said, "Listen, buster! Don't you dare go trying anything, or Rainbow Dash is gonna buck you right back into Tartarus or wherever you came from! You got that?"

The Changeling stared up into Rainbow Dash's red eyes with is own green ones. It shakily got up on its hooves, leaned up closer, and licked Dash on the nose.

"**_Awwwwww!_**" everypony said, with the exception of Spike and, of course, Rainbow Dash, who had quickly zoomed off in the direction of Fluttershy's bathroom.

"Yuck! Gross! Gah! Nasty! Eww!" Dash shouted in disgust.

"So, Fluttershy, was there any particular reason you decided to tell us?" Twilight said.

Fluttershy nodded, "Well, yes, there was. You see, um, I really don't know much about Changelings, except that they feed on love, but I was worried that he might need other things, or what to do if he goes missing or misses his family. I'm just so worried that something might go wrong."

**_Crash!_**

A metal claw smashed through a window, grabbed the Changeling, and shot back out.

"Oh no! Come back!" Fluttershy shouted.

Rainbow Dash flew back into the room, "What happened! What was that noise!"

"Somepony kidnapped the Changeling! Come on!" Pinkie Pie shouted, and she jumped through the broken window.

Everypony else decided that since time was of the essence, they should follow Pinkie's example, so they too dived through the window. Once outside, they could see a black, metal cart with a cage in it. Inside the cage was the Changeling, who was now crying hard and trembling with fear. Also in the cart were three figures in black cloaks.

"Who the hay are you?" Applejack demanded.

"You better prepare for trouble!" the male figure on the right said.

"I suggest you make that double!" the female figure on the left said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all creatures within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The figures revealed themselves, casting aside their cloaks.

"Garble!"

"Trixie!"

"Team Raucous blasts off at the speed of light!" Garble shouted.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" Trixie exclaimed.

"And Gilda too! That's right!" the griffoness said as she threw off her cloak.

"_Gilda?_" Dash gasped.

"_Trixie?_" Rarity gasped.

"_D-d-d-dragon?_" Fluttershy gasped.

"Team Raucous? What the hay is that?" Applejack said in confusion.

Twilight decided to explain, "They're an evil gang of criminals who go around stealing rare magical creatures that they plan to use to take over Equestria!"

**_"What?"_** everypony but Spike and Twilight shouted.

However, Pinkie gasped and chuckled, "Whoops! I didn't have to say 'what'! I already knew!"

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"On the night of the concert, they tried to steal Spike, but we beat them. And then there was so much going on during the concert that we forgot all about it," Twilight explained.

"Well, you ain't gonna beat us this time!" Garble said, and the cart began moving backwards, away from the cottage and into the Everfree Forest.

"Gilda! Wait! Stop!" Dash shouted desperately as she flew after the cart.

Gilda snarled and flew out to meet Dash. . .with a punch in the stomach and a slap to the face. Dash went down quickly, but what Gilda didn't count on was an angry Applejack jumping up and tackling her to the ground.

Meanwhile, Twilight teleported onto the cart and tackled Trixie off of it. The two unicorns rolled around on the ground as Pinkie Pie and Spike nervously watched carefully to see if they could find an opening in the fray. Rarity could only watch in horror from the distance.

Garble dug his claws into the side of the cart. "Darn it! Do I have to go on without them?"

Suddenly, Fluttershy flew down and hovered right in front of him. Garble was about to spit out a ball of fire, when he was stopped cold by Fluttershy's legendary Stare.

"Listen you big spiky, red, bully!" Fluttershy said angrily, "You have no right to kidnap and innocent little child like this! you ought to be ashamed of yourself! Now, I demand that you let him go right now!"

Garble was no match for the Stare. He made his way over to the cage and unlocked it, all while in a trance-like state. The Changeling jumped out of the cage and right into Fluttershy's hooves. Fluttershy smiled and hugged the little Changeling tight. Unfortunately, none of them noticed that the now fast moving cart was headed straight for a large tree until it was too late.

**_Wham!_**

Garble snapped out of the trance at the last second and quickly took flight, avoiding getting caught in the crash. "Abort mission!" he shouted.

Gilda kicked Applejack off of her and took to the skies.

Trixie blasted Twilight off of her with her magic, changed her cloak to wings, and flew off as well.

The three villains took off and disappeared into the distance.

Applejack went over to Rainbow Dash, who was still a little disoriented from Gilda's attack. "Rainbow! Are ya okay?" she asked nervously.

Rainbow Dash got up and rubbed her stomach where Gilda had punched her, "Yeah, I'll be fine. But. . .Gilda. . .I can't believe it . . ." she said softly.

Applejack put a hoof over Dash's shoulder, "I know, Rainbow. But, we just have to face it. Gilda is just too darn selfish and mean spirited to do any good. All we can do is try our best to stop her."

Dash looked down sighed, "You're right." She then looked up ad became very determined, "And you know what? I'm gonna make her pay for this, and lock her up in a dungeon personally! And Trixie and that dumb dragon too!"

Rarity quickly ran past them yelling, "What are you all standing here for! Fluttershy was in that cart, and it crashed! Come on!"

Everyone quickly followed after to where Fluttershy lay on the ground, looking a dazed from the crash.

"Fluttershy! Are you okay? Speak to me!" Rarity shouted frantically, gently slapping Fluttershy on the cheek.

Fluttershy whimpered a bit and said, "Wh- where's the little Changeling?" Fluttershy then slipped out of Rarity grip and began looking through the surrounding bushes.

Satisfied that their friend was okay, the group decided to aid Fluttershy in the search for the young creature. They found nothing after a few minutes, but then Spike called out, "Wow! Come here, quick!"

Everypony ran towards Spike's voice, and what they saw amazed them.

There was the young Changeling, being hugged and caressed by two adult Changelings, apparently male and female.

"Wow. . ." Twilight gasped.

The adult Changelings saw the group and hissed at them, but then the child made a series of buzzing noises at the adults. The three creatures exchanged a few glances and noises, and then they all turned towards the group, apparently smiling at them. The young Changeling then scampered up to the group. The seven of them all stayed still as the child rubbed against their legs affectionately one by one.

The child stopped when he got to Fluttershy. Fluttershy lowered her head down to the Changeling. "Well, I guess this is. . .goodbye. . ." Fluttershy then planted a kiss on the creature forehead. It responded by licking the pegasus on the cheek. Fluttershy smiled and blinked back the tears, "I'll. . .never forget you little one. . ."

The child nodded, and then turned and ran back to its parents. The adults took the child under their wings, and the reunited family disappeared into the Everfree Forest.

Pinkie Pie suddenly pulled a polka dotted handkerchief out of her mane and blew her nose for a solid 30 seconds. She then took a deep breath and said, "Milkshakes at Sugarcube Corner? My treat?"

Everypony, and dragon, nodded, and they all silently turned to go in the direction of Ponyville. However, one pony stayed behind for a moment. Rainbow Dash hovered in mid air, staring at where the Changelings had gone deeper into the Everfree Forest. She slowly touched her nose, where the Changeling had licked her. Her hoof then made her way up to the wetness that leaked from her eye. . .

"Darn it! Not again! I hate sappy-ness!" she shouted, and she dashed after her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Operation P.H.O.E.N.I.X.: ****_P_****owerful ****_H_****ighly ****_O_****rganic ****_E_****ternally ****_N_****ew ****_I_****nferno ****_X_****treme**

"So. . .Trixie went solo, went rouge, and then betrayed Team Raucous."

"Yes sir," Gilda said.

"Stinking, unicorn. . ." Garble growled.

"How disappointing. . .oh well. . ._you'll_ do good to replace her, right?"

A figure of a Pegasus saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Good! Now, today is the day we capture something that possess the power of eternal flame, and eternal life! The Phoenix! And not just any Phoenix, the mightiest Phoenix of all! The Phoenix of Princess Celestia!"

* * *

Princess Celestia had once again decided to make a visit to Ponyville. And so, as expected, everypony was nervous on the brink of a panic attack.

This time, Celestia was visiting the Cafe near the center of town. The waiter nervously brought out a tray with a tea pot and tea cups. He shakily set it down in front of where the Princess sat and bowed quickly before rushing in to bring out the scones and Creme Brûlée.

Celestia sighed and smiled as she turned to the golden bird cage next to her. In the cage sat her pet phoenix, Philomeena.

"Hmm, it seems my subjects will never feel comfortable around me," Celestia mused to the bird.

Philomeena squawked in response, and dent its head down to preen her feathers.

Celestia nodded and continued, "It seems the only ones I can be myself around are you and Luna." Celestia looked up and smiled as she saw Twilight Sparkle and her friends approaching. "Hmm, perhaps we shall reach that level with Twilight one of these days. . ."

Twilight and her friends all bowed respectfully. "Princess Celestia," Twilight said, "We hope you are enjoying yourself here today."

"I am now that you're all here," Celestia replied brightly. She then turned to Fluttershy and said, "And Fluttershy, I must once again thank you for your amazing job of reforming Discord!"

Fluttershy blushed and looked away bashfully, "Oh, um, it was nothing. I'm just glad I could help."

Celestia shook her head and said, "No, Fluttershy, it was something. You managed to show a once heartless creature the Magic of Friendship. I always knew you could do it. Especially after your 'adventure' with Philomeena."

Celestia gave a sideways glance at the Phoenix, who looked around nervously.

"It takes a very patient and kind pony to deal with such a troublesome prankster," Celestia said with subtle sly grin.

Rainbow Dash chuckled and said, "Who? Discord or Philomeena?"

Everyone had to laugh at this, even Philomeena's beak curved into a smile. The Phoenix turned to Fluttershy, and that's when she saw it. Fluttershy was wearing the feather that she gave to her. Philomeena was deeply touched by this. So much so that a tear leaked out from one eye. . .

Suddenly, this was all interrupted when a hook latched onto the catch and hoisted it up into the air.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy shouted.

Celestia's eyes widened as she quickly turned to look in the direction of the catch. Up in the air was a floating pegasi cart equipped with a winch that was quickly pulling up the cage. Hitched to the cart was a cloaked pegasus pony. On either side were two other cloaked figures.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Celestia shouted up to the cloaked figures.

"It's Team Raucous!" Twilight said angrily.

"Who? What are you talking about, Twilight? Who are these criminals!?" Celestia demanded.

The figures all threw off their cloaks.

"Listen, is that a Namby Pamby Pony Princess I hear?" the red dragon said mockingly.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" the griffon said.

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the light blue pegasus mare as she swung her orange-yellow hair.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!" the dragon said.

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!" the griffon said.

"A ruby by any other name would be just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!"

"Garble!"

"And it's Gilda!"

"And Lighting Dust, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!" Garble declared.

"We're Team Raucous!" Gilda cheered.

"IN YOUR FACE!" they all shouted as one.

"That's right!" Lighting Dust added quickly.

"What the-?" Celestia said.

"They're an evil gang of criminals who go around stealing rare magical creatures that they plan to use to take over Equestria!" Twilight explained, she then hung her head and said, "They were always just a silly nuisance. I never thought to tell you about them."

"Lighting Dust?" Dash gasped, "Why are all my ex-friends turning into criminals?!"

"This is your fault, Rainbow Crash!" Lighting shouted, "You got me kicked out of the Wonderbolts! So now, I'm gonna make you and your friends pay! When Team Raucous takes over the world, you're all toast!"

"Don't be fools!" Celestia shouted, "There is no way you could possibly capture a Phoenix!"

Philomeena nodded, and she began glowing fiery red.

"We're prepared for this," Lighting Dust said, and she tossed a blue crystal into the cage. There was a flash, and the cage was suddenly encased in ice.

"NO!" Celestia gasped.

"So long, oh _wittle wimpy Princess_!" Garble mocked as the trio flew off.

"LET - HER - GO!" Fluttershy shouted as she took off after them.

Garble turned in mid air and breathed a fire ball at Fluttershy. She dodged it and flew up close, giving him the Stare at close range. However, Gilda suddenly flew in and tackled Fluttershy all the way to the ground. She pinned the pegasus to the ground by her wings, and then quickly put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Hah! You're little Stare can't hurt me now, Fluttercry!" Gilda taunted.

Fluttershy whimpered and closed her eyes as she lay helpless on the ground. "Philomeena," she whispered, "I'm sorry. . ."

Meanwhile, Lightning Dust was flying off with the cart and its cargo of frozen Phoenix. Suddenly, she heard the sound of somepony yelling. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then, she realized that the yelling was coming from above her. She looked up, and her blood ran cold.

Rainbow Dash was flying straight towards her, yelling with an enraged expression on her face.

**_BOOOOOOOOM!_**

The Sonic Rainboom exploded outwards right over the cart. Lightning was sent sprawling to the ground and knocked into Gilda, freeing Fluttershy. The cart was obliterated, and the icy prison holding Philomeena was broken. Philomeena screeched out a victory cry to celebrate her freedom.

Garble landed next to Gilda and Lightning and said, "Come on, you dopes! We can still snatch that bird if we hurry up and-."

Garble was cut off as Princess Celestia teleported right in front of them. The trio looked upon the Alicorn with horrified fascination as the rainbow colored ethereal mane suddenly became like crimson fire. Celestia's eyes burned hot white as she shouted in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "**_HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY PRECIOUS PET! MY CLOSE COMPANION! MY LOYAL FRIEND! THE ONE WHO I HAVE RAISED SINCE BIRTH! THE ONE WHO I CHERISH LIKE A CHILD! HOW DARE YOU!_**"

As Gilda and Lightning stared at Celestia in horror, Garble suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream unlike a girl's. "AAAIIIIIEEEEEEE! She's not namby pamby after all! Abort mission!" He then threw down a smoke bomb, which filled the area with smoke. When it cleared, the trio was gone.

Celestia sighed as her eyes and mane returned to normal. The mane six came over to her. Fluttershy had Philomeena riding on her back.

"Here she is, Princess Celestia, safe and sound. Um. . .but her cage is. . wrecked now. . ." Fluttershy said nervously.

Dash chuckled nervously and gave an extremely forced smile, "Heh, heh. Yeah, ah. . .sorry about that. . ."

Celestia smiled as Philomeena flew over to her and landed on her bend front leg, "Don't worry, cages can be replaced. I'm just so happy this young lady is safe and sound. I am in you debt once again. This time on a more personal level."

Fluttershy hung her head, "I didn't really do much. . ."

"Nonsense," Celestia said firmly, "You helped to keep two of those villains busy as Rainbow Dash launched her attack. You were very brave, Fluttershy. Philomeena agrees with me, don't you?"

Philomeena nodded, and she fluttered over next to the yellow Pegasus, nuzzled and red feather she wore in her mane, and gave a squawk as she flew back to Celestia.

"Wow," Fluttershy gasped, then she smiled and bowed, "Thank you Princess Celestia." She then got up and smiled and the Phoenix, "And thank you too, Philomeena. We'll always be friends."

Celestia nodded and said, "Now, lets get back to the cafe before the tea gets cold!"

Philomeena squawked and suddenly flew off back to the cafe.

Pinkie Pie laughed and said, "Don't worry, Princess! Philomeena will warm it back up for you!"

Everypony laughed as they made their way back to the cafe.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
